


Craig And Those Guys Week 2019

by AsherWritesAStory



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Camping, Canon Universe, Cookout, Craig and Those Guys - Freeform, Craig’s Gang - Freeform, Day At The Beach, Fourth of July, Graduation, M/M, Road Trips, Sleepovers, Stargazing, Truth or Dare, Vacation, craig and those guys week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: A collection of oneshots for the tumblr event @craigandthoseguys-week.Day 1 : BeachDay 2 : CampingDay 3 : BarbecueDay 4 : GraduationDay 5 : SleepoverDay 6 : Star GazingDay 7 : Road Trip





	1. Life’s A Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr account :
> 
> https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/
> 
> I’m accepting writing prompts so feel free to suggest some things!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig rolled his eyes and Tweek giggled to himself, Token and Jimmy smiled brightly while they all continued following Clyde on their way towards the sparkling blue waters that awaited just ahead.

They had never been to the beach before. Matter of fact they haven’t really been anywhere outside of Colorado before that wasn’t a series of unfortunate events that were caused by someone who wasn’t themselves.

They had the trip planned, and they were excited. Living in the mountains wasn’t as fun as one may think. Matter of fact it kind of sucked. The snow and the cold weather got old real fast and after living in South Park for seventeen years? Yeah… it had overstayed its welcome a few years ago. Sometimes a change was needed; a change of scenery, a change of weather, just  _ something _ , anything, that wasn’t the boring old Rocky Mountains.

The day they were to leave had finally came and waiting around at the airport at an early hour in the morning is something that made them regret this decision. They were tired, they were bored, and airport food certainly wasn’t doing anything to satisfy their hunger.

Tweek was passed out in the chair beside Craig, covered in the blanket he had packed and arms curled around Craig’s forearm while his cheek rested against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Craig needed to use the bathroom but he wouldn’t dare of disturb Tweek from his peaceful slumber.

“Hey, hey Craig!” Clyde kicked his friend’s leg which earned him an irritated glare. “Let’s play eye spy!”

“Let’s not and say we did.”

“You’re no fun!”

Craig said nothing, choosing to instead put on his headphones and start listening to music to drown out the noises that surrounded him at their gate.

He could see Clyde glare at him for a moment before the brunette turned his attention to Jimmy to watch whatever it was he was he had playing on his phone.

Craig felt Tweek stir at his side. When he glanced down he saw him moving slightly which caused Craig to smile before looking down at his phone. He groaned in annoyance… just an hour left to wait.

* * *

There was only so much wandering around the airport they could take. Only so much people watching they could do. They were all becoming antsy while others around them boarded; their flights taking off to whatever destination had been their choosing.

But not for Craig and his friends.

Oh no.

Here they were eating burgers from some fast food place while playing some game on their phones that they could all be involved in.

It was a decent way to keep themselves distracted for the time being, enough to keep their minds focused on something other than not already being on their way to their vacation at the beach.

Until it happened. Until the woman at the desk finally announced that they would be able to board.

Craig has never seen so many people clap because of an airplane before.

“Finally!” Clyde practically shot up out of his seat as he pocketed his phone and grabbed the carryon bag he had at his feet.

“Je- Jesus,” Jimmy stood slowly and adjusted his backpack. He started making his way towards the door to board and his friends followed suit. 

Well… now that they were taking this step now they just needed to get to California.

* * *

They couldn’t tell you anything about the flight. Well… except that Clyde’s seat kept getting kicked by some loud mouth kid behind him who would scream every couple of seconds for no apparent reason. But the others? The others got the chance to have a peaceful slumber.

Clyde practically sprinted towards baggage claim while the others took their time, going at Jimmy’s pace to not leave him behind and get lost in the crowded airport.

“I’m so excited!” Tweek was practically vibrating with excitement as he held onto Craig’s arm. “I’ve never been anywhere outside of Colorado before!”

“California is pretty cool,” Token offered up a smile. “I used to live here before I moved to South Park.”

“Oh yeah!” Tweek’s eyes got wide, “I forgot about that!”

“Wh- Why c- c- come ba- ba-  _ baa _ \- back?”

Token shrugged, “missed it I guess.”

Clyde came into, his overly excited enthusiasm making him noticeable amongst the various other people who were standing beside him. And the closer they got, the more clear he became, their bags all gathered around his legs as he waved frantically to them.

“I got our bags!”

“We can see that Clyde,” Token smiled at him and grabbed the handle of everyone’s luggage, hanging them off to his friends one by one.

But with their bags in hands they needed to get out of the airport, needed to feel the warm sun on their faces and really start on the full tourist experience. 

So their next task at hand?

Hailing a taxi.

And that, of course, seemed to be proven a much more daunting task than it should’ve been. It took forever for them to find one that would be able to accommodate Jimmy but eventually they did and they couldn’t be more relieved. To just sit for a while as they made their way through LA traffic.

Craig has his camera at the ready, snapping pictures of everything he found worthy, to document their trip by.

The idle conversation amongst the five carried through the taxi while the music the driver was playing from the radio hit their ears. 

It was almost peaceful in a way, doing something completely new to each of them and spending a week together in a place that wasn’t home. 

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, they arrived at their hotel, everyone’s eyes going wide and jaws hanging open when they saw where they would be staying for the next couple of days.

It was grand, breathtaking… absolutely stunning in every way. It was easy to see that Token’s parents spared no expense when it came to treating their son and his friends for a nice getaway vacation. 

“Holy shit dude,” Craig looked at Token and then back at the hotel as he lifted his sunglasses. “This place is nice.”

“Yeah…” Token kept his voice quiet as he spoke, trying to avoid eye contact with the others.

“Our boy hooked us up with this bomb ass hotel! High five Token!” Clyde proclaimed excitedly as he held up his hand. But token ignored it as he continued to walk forward.

Clyde’s face fell.

“I’ll high five you Clyde!” Tweek smiled at him and held up his hand, to which the brunette slapped excitedly with his own. the impact, however, caused Tweek to shake his hand to ease the stinging sensation. 

The lobby was grand, a chandelier hanging overhead while soft music played. Token got everyone checked in while Craig snapped pictures to remember the way this place looked.

“Okay so we have two ro-“

Craig grabbed a keycard case from Token’s hand with a smirk on his face, then proceeded to grab hold on Tweek’s hand, “I call dibs.”

“What about me?”

“Room with Token and Jimmy.”

The look Craig was giving him and the way Tweek got on his tiptoes to kiss Craig’s cheek gave him all the answers he needed to know.

“We still have a bit before the rooms are ready so why don’t we go change in the bathroom over there? The concierge told me they’d hold our stuff until the rooms are ready.”

“Fair enough.”

“L- le- let’s g- g- go bi- bi- bitches!” Jimmy held a crutch up as he flashed his signature smile to all of his friends. 

They grabbed their bags, made their way to the bathroom and changed into their beach attire before handing over their luggage’s and making their way outside.

The warm sun hit their skin and blinded their eyes but they didn’t mind. They could hear the ocean waves in the distance and it made Jimmy and Clyde smile.

Tweek grabbed Craig’s sunglasses off his head and put them over his eyes while playfully sticking out his tongue before hugging Craig’s arm and burying his face against the bare skin of his arm.

“How close are we to the beach?”

“Hotel has a private section of beach roped off, all we have to do is follow this path.”

Clyde’s eyes went wide as he looked between all of his friends.

“What?!”

“I’m not saying it again Clyde.”

“Well then what the hell are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

They watched the brunette run ahead while they slowly made their way along. They were in no hurry, they had a week to enjoy all the accommodations the hotel had to offer and the beach wasn’t going anywhere.

“You guys are slowpokes!”

Craig rolled his eyes and Tweek giggled to himself, Token and Jimmy smiled brightly while they all continued following Clyde on their way towards the sparkling blue waters that awaited just ahead.


	2. Gone Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The short walk through the trees and the wild flowers were beautiful. The mountain breeze was cool against their skin. The butterflies fluttered and the noises of children laughing and playing was heard in the distance, slowly getting louder with each passing step as they got closer and closer to the grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr account :
> 
> https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/
> 
> I’m accepting writing prompts so feel free to suggest some things!

Tweek had never been camping before and he was excited that he was finally able to with his boyfriend and best friends. He had his bag all packed and ready to go, but now he just needed to find his favorite blanket, the one he took with him to have that small comfort of home with him.

“Tweek,” he heard his mother yell from down in the kitchen, “Craig and your friends are here!”

“Coming mom!”

He was out of time. He couldn’t look for his blanket now. But if he didn’t have that then what exactly was he going to use to make it feel a little bit more like home?

Hurriedly, he started rifling through his closet, pulling out clothes and various other assortments of things that he had shoved in there to keep his bedroom floor clean.

He didn’t realize how long he had been at it until the knock on his bedroom door pulled him out of the apparent trance he had put himself in.

“Tweek,” Craig poked his head into Tweek’s room. “What're you doing?”

“Blanket,” Tweek was practically completely under his bed. “Need my blanket.”

“Honey,” Craig stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind him as he leaned against it, “ _ I _ have your blanket.”

Tweek crawled out from under his bed looking completely disheveled and shocked all at the same time, “what?”

“I have your blanket. Well, technically Token had your blanket. You left it at his house the last time we stayed over there.”

Tweek let out a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around Craig’s waist, buried his face into his shirt and held him tight.

“You okay?” Craig places a hand on Tweek’s back and the other on top of his boyfriend’s head.

“Relieved.”

“Good,” Craig leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on the top of Tweek’s head before pushing him an arm’s length away, “now let's get going. Clyde’s really antsy.”

Tweek nodded grabbed his bag with one hand and Craig’s hand with the other before pulling the taller boy behind him.

Craig held onto his hat to make sure the chullo didn’t fly off his head.

“Hi, I’m sorry!” Tweek smiled to his friends as he stopped abruptly, Craig tripping over his own feet and almost knocking the blonde over. “I was trying to find my sleeping bag but Craig told me you had it.”

Token nodded and set down the mug he was holding in his hands, “are you ready to go?”

Tweek nodded enthusiastically.

“Have fun boys,” Mrs. Tweak smiled at the bunch as they made their way out the front door.

Everyone tossed their bags into the trunk of Craig’s jeep before piling in.

“I want shotgun!” Clyde yelled out as he rushed past the others.

But one glare from Craig made the brunette pile into the back and help Jimmy get inside before securing himself with the seatbelt. Tweek climbed into the passenger seat and leaned over the center console to give Craig a kiss on the cheek.

“Ew get a room!”

Craig shot around and glared daggers at the brunette, “Clyde I swear to god.”

He held his hands up in mock defense and sank down in his seat. “Okay, okay, I get it. Sorry…”

Tweek fumbled with the radio before stopping on something upbeat, something poppy that he assumed the others would like. Except for maybe Craig.

At least that’s what he thought.

But he noticed out of the corner of his eye that the black haired young man was drumming his fingers to the beat against the steering wheel and that alone made Tweek smile.

* * *

The car ride to the campground was filled with idle chit chat and a whole lot of dumb games people played in the car on long car rides such as eye spy, the license plate game… hell, they even did a sing along and managed to get Craig to join them on a few songs which was so exciting for Tweek that he got it on video… and he’d never let Craig know that.

When they were parked everyone got out of the Jeep, helping Jimmy out while Craig unloaded everything out of the trunk, piling things in his arms until the stack piled up well over his eyes. 

“Can I have some help?” Craig managed to shut the trunk as he moved his head slightly to look past everything he was holding. 

Token made his way over, helping Craig with everything while Clyde snapped pictures on his phone, for reasons that weren’t important, while snickering to himself, before rushing over and grabbing what he could before everything fell to the ground.

“J- je- Jesus. Y- yo- you g- g- good?

“It’s fine, I’m fine… we got it,” Craig rubbed at his shoulder as he offered up a lopsided smile at Tweek, the blonde kissing his cheek before taking a few things from him.

“Our campground is over this way,” Token pointed before leading the bunch along the dirt trail as he looked down at his phone.

Craig locked his car and proceeded to follow, carefully rubbing at his shoulder as Tweek nuzzled in close.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Craig glanced down, “just hurt my shoulder when everything started to fall. Don’t worry though, I’ll be fine.”

“Once we settle down I’ll get some ice out of the cooler and put it on your neck.”

“Thanks babe.”

The short walk through the trees and the wild flowers were beautiful. The mountain breeze was cool against their skin. The butterflies fluttered and the noises of children laughing and playing was heard in the distance, slowly getting louder with each passing step as they got closer and closer to the grounds.

“Wow,” Clyde looked around in wonder and awe at the sight of the lake, all the different cabins, the never ending array of trees and all the different families. “This place is great! How’d you find this place Craig?”

“My uncle and my dad come out here sometimes so they told me about it.”

“Remind me to thank your old man then.”

Craig rolled his eyes before stopping, before setting the bag down and sitting in the front steps of their cabin with the others following in his steps soon after.

“We have to get checked in,” Token reminded them. “You guys stay here, I’ll go do that and get the keycard so we can get in and out of here.”

The others nodded in unison, watching Token walk off back down the trail towards the check in offices just a way away from their own cabin.

“Have you guys ever been camping before?”

“Few times when I was younger. Dad, mom, Tricia and I would actually go into the woods and pitch a tent though so staying in a cabin is actually a first for me.”

“I go ca- cam- camping every s- su- summer!”

“Last time I went camping was when my mom was still alive…” Clyde reminessed, looking down at his shoes as he tried his best to hide the sadness in his eyes. “Dad’s been so busy that we just haven’t had the time.”

Craig bumped his shoulder against Tweek’s and smiled at him as he winced, hiding the pain that overcame him, “babe?”

“Never been…” Tweek suddenly felt embarrassed at the confession. “My parents and I are usually always so busy working at the coffee shop that doing things together isn’t really a big thing for us.”

“You’ll have fun, I promise.”

“Yeah! We’ll make a fire and roast marshmallows to make s’mores! It’ll be great dude,” Clyde clasped Tweek on the shoulder which caused the blonde to jump… he didn’t even hear Clyde move!

“Ye- yeah! L- lo- lots of f- f - lots of f- fu- fun!”

Tweek smiled, the humiliation of never having gone camping before slowly slipping away as he felt so much more relaxed knowing that no one was going to make fun of him. Which intimately he knew they would never do that… they were his friends! He just had his paranoia to thank for that.

“I’m excited!”

Clyde sat down between Craig and Tweek on the steps of their cabin and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, pulling them in close and squishing their faces together.

“You’re about to have the most exciting week of your life!”

“Stop touching me Clyde…”

“Right, sorry… no touching…” he let Craig go almost instantly but remained seated comfortably between his two friends.

Clyde has started everyone on singing again as their waited for token while Craig did his best to drown out the noise with his headphones. He could already tell that his was going to be an incredibly long, incredibly interesting weeks worth of amusement. 


	3. The Cookout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys had decided to hang out together in Craig’s backyard, lawn chairs placed around a kiddie pool while they had their feet in the cold water with glasses of Mrs. Tucker’s infamous lemonade in their hands.
> 
> Thomas was busy at the grill, occasionally asking the boys questions about what they wanted on their burgers, or hotdogs while drinking a beer without a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr account :
> 
> https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/
> 
> I’m accepting writing prompts so feel free to suggest some things!

The fourth of July had rolled around quicker than anyone could have anticipated but here it was staring them right in the face.

Which would explain why the boys had decided to hang out together in Craig’s backyard, lawn chairs placed around a kiddie pool while they had their feet in the cold water with glasses of Mrs. Tucker’s infamous lemonade in their hands.

Thomas was busy at the grill, occasionally asking the boys questions about what they wanted on their burgers, or hotdogs while drinking a beer without a care in the world.

It was nice really, to just sit and relax like this while spending some time with friends.

“Hey Craig.”

Craig glanced to his left and lowered his sunglasses a bit to look at Clyde, “yeah?”

“Truth or dare.”

“Hard pass.”

“Are you a chicken Tucker?”

Craig rolled his eyes, returned his sunglasses to their original position and slouched down in his chair.

Which only earned him a splash from his friend’s foot.

“Donovan I swear to god!”

“Answer the question!”

“Ugh, fine. Dare I guess.”

Clyde smiled to himself for a moment as he brought a finger to his lips and tapped away as he thought long and hard about what he wanted to dare his friend to do.

“I dare you to go get Tweek and bring him here.”

Craig scoffed as he realized the simplicity of this dare. There was a part of him that was expecting something so much worse.

“That’s it? That’s so easy dude.”

“I’m not done.”

The two shared a glance before Clyde continued, “he’s at work right?”

“Yeah…?”

“I dare you to go get him while wearing nothing but your underwear.”

Craig nearly choked on his drink while Thomas let out a hearty laugh over by the grill.

“Dad!”

“What? Come on kiddo that’s funny.”

Craig stood, not willing to let a dare as easy as this be his downfall, and started stripping himself of his clothes. He handed, Okay more like threw, them all to Clyde in a not so neat pile.

“Hat too.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“He did say only underwear man,” it was Token. Because of course it was Token who had to remind him of what idiotic thing Clyde had dared him to do.

“Better do it kiddo.”

“You aren’t helping dad!”

His friends all snickered to themselves as Craig shoved his hat into Jimmy’s hands and stomped his way into the front yard. Only to realize he was being followed by his friends, his clothes forgotten about on one of the lawn chairs.

“What are you guys doing?”

“Coming with you.”

“Got- gotta m- ma- make s- s - sure y- you d- do it.”

Craig rolled his eyes but said nothing in return as he just needed to accept all of this and let it happen.

“Think Tweek will want a hot dog or a burger?”

“I don’t know dad just pick one!”

Thomas chuckled at his son’s angry response but opted out of saying anything, keeping his comments to himself. But he did add one time thing that caused his son to give him the middle finger, “don’t be gone too long.”

* * *

Craig was thankful it was summer… mainly because it was hot and he wouldn’t freeze to death in his current situation. However he was completely humiliating himself by following through with this completely idiotic dare that Clyde gave him. However Craig was certainly no chicken and wouldn’t give his friends the satisfaction of winning.

But the stares he was receiving from the people they passed by simply made him regret this decision more and more with each passing second.

“Stop taking pictures…”

“Why?”

“If you take one more I’m taking your phone and breaking it.”

“Okay, okay,” Clyde pocketed his phone quickly, “happy now?”

“No.”

“Come on man, lighten up a little.” Token shoulder bumped him gently, “it’s just a game.”

Craig said nothing, trying to shove his hands into his pockets but groaning when the realization that he wasn’t wearing his shirts dawned upon him.

But he could see Tweak Bros. Coffee in the distance. They were almost there, they were getting closer. And soon all of this stupid humiliation will be over and down with.

Craig was thanking his lucky stars when he realized the coffee shop was empty except for two lone customers and Tweek seated behind the counter looking bored out of his mind.

But when the little bell above the door sounded the blonde perked up and looked towards the motley crew who walked into his family’s business.

“Jesus Christ Craig!” Tweek all but ran out from behind the counter and stood in front of his boyfriend to hide him from prying eyes, “what the hell are you doing?!”

“We’re having a barbecue at my house, think you can make it?”

“Why are you in your underwear?!”

“It’s a dare!” Clyde seemed so proud of himself, “figured you would get a kick out of it.”

It was obvious Tweek was enjoying the view of seeing Craig standing there in nothing but his boxers because of the blush that was creeping up on his face, but at the same time he wasn’t really too sure what to think about this whole situation.

“You live like three blocks from here!”

“Yeah, and?”

“And? What do you mean and?! Why in the world would you do this?”

“Because it was a dare?”

Tweek grabbed at his hair and groaned in frustration before he pulled Craig behind the counter. “Put on an apron or something, christ.”

“You didn’t answer my question though.”

“I got distracted,” he gestured to, well,  _ all  _ of Craig. “What was your question?”

“Obviously it’s the Fourth of July and my parents are having a barbecue cookout thing. Can you come?”

“What, like, right now?”

“Yeah.”

“I have customers! I can’t just leave, my dad might kill me!”

“We can wait,” Clyde pulled Token and Jimmy along to a booth and smiled at Tweek, giving him a little wave.

Tweek turned to Craig, who was now seated on the floor against the wall behind the counter and looking up at the blonde with a doofy smile on his face, “I can go if you want me to.”

“No!” Tweek crouched down in front of him, “no. You can stay, but I have to be here for another hour… that’s when my mom comes in.”

“My dad is grilling, we can’t stay that long.”

Tweek bit his lip before pulling his phone out of his pocket, “I’ll see if my mom can come in sooner then.”

Tweek could see the faintest hint of a smile spread across Craig’s face before typing out a hurried message to his mother and sliding his phone into the pocket on his apron. Then he turned his attention back to Craig, “why did you do it?”

Craig raised an eyebrow.

“The dare, I mean.”

Craig shrugged. Sure he had his reasons but it was too much to explain and it wouldn’t even sound logical, at least that’s what he thought.

But Tweek’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, reading over the message and smiling brightly, “my mom will be here in a few minutes.”

“Aww Hell yeah!”

Both Tweek and Craig jumped at the sound of Clyde’s voice ringing in their ears. When they looked up they saw him, Token and Jimmy leaning against the counter staring down at them.

“Jesus how long were you guys there for?!”

Token looked down at his watch, then back down at Tweek and Craig, “just a few minutes.”

Craig said nothing as he stood, Tweek making sure he stood in front of him to hide as much of him as he could as he stared at his friends, “Why didn’t you guys bring his clothes?”

“Slipped my mind,” Clyde shrugged.

“Hey Craig,” Token held out his phone, “your dad just sent me a text and said food is ready.”

Craig mumbled something under his breath as he ran a hand down his face and the other through his hair, “ask him if my mom can come get us.”

Token nodded and typed out the message, sending it quickly as Clyde hopped up onto the counter.

“He said she’s on her way with your sister.”

“What?! Why is Tricia coming?”

Token shrugged and pocketed his phone, letting an awkward silence wash over them as the last of the customers left the coffee shop.

“This sucks.”

* * *

All Tricia did was like fun at her brother, Laura stopped her the best she could while Craig sulked in the backseat, that was incredibly crowded with everyone piled in there regardless of Laura driving her SUV.

But it did have its perks as Tweek was practically sitting on Craig’s lap and that was a redeemable feature within itself.

“You know sweetheart,” Laura looked at the boys from the rear view mirror. “You should’ve brought your clothes with you.”

“Shut up…” Craig grumbled as he looked out the window.

“He- he’s a sm- sma- smart co- coo- cookie.” Jimmy chuckled while patting Craig on the back.

“If by smart cookie you mean a big dumb jackass then yeah.”

“Tricia I swear to god.”

The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

This wasn’t exactly the best way Craig wanted to spend his day but he actually enjoyed himself, regardless of the craziness that had ensued. Sure, it was his friends that caused the unfortunate event to occur but it made things fun, it made things interesting and it certainly made for an embarrassing story that his dad was most likely going to tell at all sorts of family get togethers, amongst other things.

But now that the stupid dare was out of the day Craig and his friends were back to lounging around with their feet in the kiddie pool while eating burgers and hit dogs while watching the fireworks that were up overhead, being shit up high in the sky.

And this was a pretty great way to end a pretty crazy day. 


	4. Congratulations Graduates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because this was it.
> 
> Graduation had just happened literally minutes ago.
> 
> “Hey,” Tweek bumped his shoulder against Craig’s arm. “What’s up with you?”
> 
> “Just thinking.”
> 
> “What about?”
> 
> “About how this could quite possibly be the last time we all get to see one another before college starts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr account :
> 
> https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/
> 
> I’m accepting writing prompts so feel free to suggest some things!

They had waited for this moment forever and now it was finally here. Their caps adorning their heads with the fancy tassels, and Token had his cords for graduating top of the class. 

And everything seemed to be so surreal. Because this was it. This was one of the last times they could quite possibly all be together before they went their separate ways for college.

And that… hurt. It hurt to know that after so many years of being together and doing damn near everything together those days would be coming to a close once this chapter of their lives ended. 

Craig stood close to Tweek, holding his hand and occasionally giving it a light squeeze as he looked around the masses of people who had gathered to witness this moment.

Because this was it.

Graduation had just happened literally minutes ago.

“Hey,” Tweek bumped his shoulder against Craig’s arm. “What’s up with you?”

“Just thinking.”

“What about?”

“About how this could quite possibly be the last time we all get to see one another before college starts.”

The thought of that had never really occurred to Tweek before now. Because that was true. Jimmy was going to California to pursue his comedy, Clyde was following Bebe to New York to go to college and Token had gotten into some pristine Ivy League school on the east coast… which left Craig and Tweek alone in Colorado to follow their dreams and their passions at the University of Boulder.

And that was all fine and well because they could still message each other whenever they were free but there was something about that just made Tweek’s heart sink in his chest.

“Are _you_ okay?”

“Oh,” Tweek nodded vigorously, “yeah! I’m fine, totally one hundred percent fine!”

“Are you sure?”

Tweek let go of Craig’s hand and instead hugged him tightly, “I’m going to miss our friends.”

“Me too Tweek, me too.”

Craig held him just a little bit tighter. Made sure Tweek knew that he was there. And he could feel Tweek grabbing tightly at his graduation gown, grabbing at the stuffy dress shirt his mom had made him wear under it instead of some nice simple shirt he had intended in wearing originally. It was nice to know that, while everyone else would soon be moving on, they would have each other.

However, this wasn’t the time nor the place to dwell on those things. This was the now, and they still had the whole gang here, everyone was still together… and right now, at this very moment, not a single soul could take that away from Craig, or from Tweek, or from any of their friends for that matter.

Because damn it they had plans to do a whole lot of fun shit together before the summer had come to a close and god damn it they were going to do it all. Stargazing in the mountain, to a sleepover, camping, and barbecues. Going to the beach and maybe going on a road trip.

Their summer was filled with so many things that they had intended on doing before their time together came to a close.

They had survived graduation. They had survived high school. And that seemed like the easiest thing they had done up until this moment in time.

Craig and Tweek hurried off out of the crowds to find their parents waiting, instantly wrapping them up in tight hugs while Craig’s mother kissed her son’s cheek.

“I’m proud of you mijo.”

“Thank you.”

She then did the same to Tweek while Mrs. Tweak gave Craig a tight hug, “congratulations Craig.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you guys sure you don’t mind us doing whatever it is Clyde has planned?”

“Of course not.” Laura smiled brightly at both boys.

“Go, have fun. We’ll go out to eat tomorrow to celebrate,” Tweek’s mother wrapped an arm around her husband’s waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Craig took the bag his sister had in her back before rushing off towards the bathroom to change with Tweek in tow.

* * *

Piling into Clyde’s car was... _interesting_. Jimmy had taken the front seat which left Craig, Token and Tweek crammed in the back.

Tweek was fine, but Craig and Token? Yeah… no so much. They were tall and Clyde’s car was most definitely not suited for them, especially not the back seat. The two boys sat slouched down, knees placed firmly against the back of the passenger and driver’s seats while still looking completely uncomfortable.

“How you guys doing back there?”

“Uncomfortable,” Token tried not to sound annoyed but he was pretty sure he was failing with that endeavor. 

“Seconded and agreed,” Craig definitely tried his best to sound annoyed. 

“We’re almost there, I promise.” Clyde smiled back at them as he looked at the rear view mirror at their reflections.

Craig flipped him off.  


* * *

Clyde had them close their eyes and hold hands as he pulled them along. It was stupid, and maybe somewhat humiliating, for a bunch of seventeen / eighteen year old high school graduates. But nonetheless they complied because they knew it would make Clyde happy… and it did.

“You guys will love it, I promise!”

“We be- be- better.”

“Okay go ahead and open your eyes!”

It was almost an in unison act as they each opened their eyes, staring at the building before them.

“What the hell am I looking at here besides this old warehouse?”

“It’s indoor paintball!”

Craig smirked as he pulled Tweek inside by the hand, the others following quickly behind.

* * *

“Gotta give it up to you Clyde,” Craig pulled the goggles down over his eyes. “This is one hell of a graduation surprise.”

“Well you kept talking about it so I figured it would be something fun to do!”

“You guys are going down.”

“Bring it on Token, bring it on.”

* * *

Clyde found himself hiding from the wrath that was Craig’s fury with a paintball gun more time than he could count. Sure he had gotten in his fair share of hits here and there but nothing could compare to the multitude of different colored paint splatters Clyde had adorning the vest he had on.

He had lost track of Token and Jimmy, and Tweek too… however, he assumed Tweek was wherever Craig happened to be at the time.

Because there was no way Craig would turn the tables and shoot Tweek right?

Right?

Clyde took a deep breath, “ _one… two… three.”_ He counted silently before slowly raising from his hiding spot and looking around.

There were multiple other people, maybe a dozen, running around the course before him and absolutely paying him no mind. He couldn’t make out his friends amongst the crowd but he took this as his opportunity to open fire, hitting people further away from him in the chest and on the back of their vests as he smiled to himself over his small victories.

But then it happened. The felt it make an impact with the fabric of the vest on his back. And he wasn’t going to lie, it kind of stung a little…

Okay, that was a lie. It stung _a lot._

“Ow~ son of a-“ he turned, ready to shoot a paintball at the unlucky soul who dare creep up behind him.

However, fear was struck into him when he realized it was Craig. It was Craig who had shot him and there was absolutely no way in hell he was going to stand a chance.

But somehow luck was on his side as the buzzer rang out through the area, letting them know their time was done. And Clyde let out a sigh of relief.

“You got lucky Donovan.”

Clyde swore he could see the faintest bit of a smile creeping up on Craig’s face.

* * *

“Th- that w- wa- was ki- ki- killer!”

“Yeah, I had a blast. Thanks man,” Token clasped Clyde on the shoulder as they made their way back to his car.

“Yeah, thanks Clyde!”

All Craig did was give a nod and a smile but it made Clyde feel good.

Because the best graduation gift he ever could’ve gotten was one where he could spend some quality time with his friends as they enjoyed themselves. And this was the best gift he could’ve possibly given to his friends as well.

From the idle chit chat and conversation that they shared as they loaded up into the car it made Clyde feel an overwhelming sense of pride dwell up in chest because it seemed as though that was a mission accomplished.


	5. Guys Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this was any indication as to how the night was going to go… it seemed like it was going to be a pretty good sleepover for their final one before the next chapter of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr account :
> 
> https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/
> 
> I’m accepting writing prompts so feel free to suggest some things!

Clyde came bursting into Craig’s bedroom at some early hour of the morning hooting and hollering about something or other that Craig couldn’t quite comprehend. Something about Token? Or Jimmy? Whatever it was it was way too early to be dealing with and Craig has no desire to be hearing any of it. 

“Huh, wha-?” Craig rubbed the sleep away from his eyes as he yawned, staring at Clyde until the brunette came into focus.

“Pack your bags! We’re having a sleepover at Token’s place this weekend!”

“What?” Tweek sat up in bed and leaned against Craig’s shoulder, eyes still closed as he was still holding on to those precious moments of sleep that he desperately tried to cling to.

“I feel like I’m interrupting something here…”

Craig scoffed, throwing a pillow at Clyde’s face before flopping back down on his mattress and pulling the comforter over his head. Tweek followed suit and snuggled in close which made Craig throw an arm over his waist.

“No, buddy, don’t fall back asleep! We have to pack!”

“We don’t  _ have _ to do anything…” Craig grumbled as he held out a hand and flipped Clyde the bird, “now get out of my room.”

“But- but- sleepover!”

“Get out!” It was Tweek who threw a pillow this time. 

Clyde would try again in a few days.

* * *

Come Monday Craig found himself busy at work, working under a car and covered in grease as he held a small flashlight between his teeth.

“Buddy!”

At the sound of his voice Craig shot up, hitting his head on the underside of the car. The flashlight fell from his teeth and rolled out from under the vehicle and towards Clyde’s feet. A string of swears and curses rolled off his tongue as he pushed himself out from under the old Pontiac, holding his head and staring daggers at Clyde.

“ _ What? _ ” Okay so maybe that was laced with more venom than he had intended and it came off a lot more icier than he had hoped but he couldn’t help it… he was fuming.

“You look tense… maybe some quality time with your best friends will help with that!”

Craig’s eyes narrowed as he stood and made his way over to the work bench, grabbed a rag and wiped at his hands before turning to look at Clyde as he leaned against the cabinet, “come again?”

“A sleepover at Token’s place! You know, spending time with your best bros, doing bro stuff! Come on, it’ll be awesome!”

“Not interested.”

“What?” Clyde’s heart fell and his eyes got wide, “Why not?”

“Because I’m busy Clyde.”

“With what, working? A sleepover isn’t going to interfere with your work schedule my guy.”

Craig said nothing as he turned his back on his friend, ruffling through a large toolbox while searching for whatever it was he was looking for. When he found it, he grinned to himself and turned his attention back towards his car, grabbed the flashlight and crawled back under.

“Plus,” Clyde got down on his hands and knees, looking under the car at Craig. “You’ll get to hang out with your best friends in the whole world! How can you say no to that?”

Craig stayed silent, glancing over at Clyde briefly before looking back at what he was working on under the car. “I can say no very easily, watch.”

A long pause.

“No.”

They said nothing for a long while, instead Clyde just staring at his friend and grinning like an idiot before pulling out his phone and shoving it against Craig’s cheek.

“Tweek said he’d come…”

Craig grabbed the phone and looked at the screen, rolling his eyes before shoving the phone back in Clyde’s lap. “Okay,” Craig groaned, “I’ll go.”

* * *

It was Friday night when Craig was being hauled away to Token’s house. He hadn’t cleaned himself from his shift at work, he barely had time to properly pack his bag, he hadn’t had time to change… hell he barely had time to do anything. But here he was, sitting in Token’s basement with his arm around his boyfriend while watching Jimmy and Clyde play Mario Kart while Token typed away on his phone, Craig assumed he was talking to Nichole.

“Hey man,” Clyde looked over his shoulder briefly, “why don’t you invite her to come hang out with us?”

“Because,” Token pocketed the phone and grabbed a handful of chips from the bowl that was nearby, “we’ve barely spent any time together during the school year and were also heading off to college soon so we won’t have many more opportunities like this.”

“Aww buddy!”

“Ge- get w- wr- recked bi- bi- bitch!”

“What?” Clyde looked over at the screen only to see that his racer had fallen off the road and Jimmy had, in fact, won. “Damn it!”

Tweek, Craig and Token both shot their attention forward to see Clyde throw a controller against the wall and Jimmy laugh wholeheartedly at the brunette’s misfortune.

“I want a rematch!”

“Br- bring it!”

Clyde fumbled to his feet, grabbed the controller and started a new game as he made his way back towards Jimmy on the mountain of pillows and blankets they had placed on the floor.

Tweek watched, completely infatuated with whatever was happening on the television screen, Craig had zoned it out about an hour ago after the second time Clyde demanded a rematch, and instead choose to put in his earbuds and watch videos on his phone.

“Hey,” Token nudged Craig in the side with his elbow… which earned him an eyebrow raise from the blue eyed teen. “What’re you watching?”

Craig shrugged before showing Token the screen. It was just a famous YouTuber doing a play through of game Craig liked. And honestly, this wasn’t the first time he was watching them play through the game. But it was something that helped him pass the time, something that allowed him to just do something that wasn’t sitting on the couch in Token’s basement and eating his weight in Doritos.

His attention changed when he felt Tweek tugging at his shirt. So Craig looked at him and raised a brow.

“Play a round with me after Jimmy and Clyde finish this one.”

“I don’t know if you want to challenge Craig to a racing game Tweek.”

“What? Why not?” Tweek raised a brow at Token who shifted in his seat to face him.

“Because Craig is amazing at them. I’m not too sure how he does it but he never loses.”

Tweek looked between the two for a moment while a lot of different emotions crossed his face while a bunch of different thoughts raced through his mind.

Until everything stopped and he slid onto the floor and made his way to Clyde’s side, getting comfortable amongst all the blankets.

Craig took out his headphones and wrapped them around his phone before pocketing the device and staring at the blonde.

“I w- wo- won!”

“Damn…” Clyde shoved the controller into Tweek’s hands before crossing his arms and faking a pout.

“Don’t be a pu- pu- pussy.”

“Craig come play with me,” Tweek looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes and a quivering, pouty lower lip that Craig was finding incredibly difficult to say no to.

So Craig gave Token a look before shrugging and taking the controller that Jimmy was holding out for him.

Sure Tweek was his boyfriend but that certainly didn’t mean that he was going to go easy on him and it sure as hell didn’t mean that he was going to let him win.

Because Craig was competitive, it’s just who he was.

He got them back to the main screen, they picked their characters, Craig was bowser and Tweek was Toad, before letting Tweek pick the track.

And he picked Rainbow Road.

Because of course he did.

But none of that mattered. Because regardless of what road they played, Craig would still win.

“Go easy on me?” Tweek smiled at him.

“Maybe…”

“Hey!” Clyde looked at his friend with eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

“Maybe not.”

“Mean.”

The countdown started and off they went, everyone in the room watching with anticipation as Craig hung back, letting Tweek pull ahead.

But of course that was his strategy. That was always what Craig did. And then at the very last unexpectant minute. 

“Blue shell!”

“What?” But it was too late. Tweek was already swerving off the side of the road and down onto the abyss as Craig pulled ahead and managed to get a first place win.

“No fair!”

“I tried to tell you Tweek,” Token merely shrugged as he took the controller that Craig was holding out to him. “Don’t challenge Craig to a racing game.”

“I want a rematch!”

“Play against Token, I’m done for now.”

“Mean!”

“But I’ll help you win, how about that?”

Tweek’s face lit up with the biggest smile that Craig has ever seen before a mess of blonde hair was sitting in his and hugging him tightly.

“Yes, thank you Craig!”

“Hey! You never offer to help me!” Clyde crosses his arms and faked another pout.

Craig rolled his eyes, “maybe that’s because I don’t want to help you.”

“Jerk.”

Craig kissed Tweek on the cheek lightly and wrapped his arms around his waist as he helped Tweek get set up for the next match.

If this was any indication as to how the night was going to go… it seemed like it was going to be a pretty good sleepover for their final one before the next chapter of their lives.


	6. Stargazer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig paid no attention, not really. Instead he focused on making sure his telescope was facing the correct area of the sky. He made sure it was the right height he needed it to be. He made sure everything was perfect and that his friends were having fun.
> 
> Because it had to be. 
> 
> Because tonight they were stargazers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr account :
> 
> https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/
> 
> I’m accepting writing prompts so feel free to suggest some things!

Craig was excited. It was painstakingly obvious that Craig was excited. Stargazing was his idea for the summer. It was something he thoroughly enjoyed doing and it was something that his friends were really looking forward to doing as well.

The only other person Craig had ever taken stargazing with him was Tweek, so for his friends to be invited was a big deal… a huge deal actually!

But Craig wouldn’t tell any of them what the special occasion was. All he did was simply ask them all to come along in a group chat they had and it was even clear in his messages that Craig was looking forward to whatever it was that was about to happen tonight.

And no one dared ask. Why should they ruin the element of surprise? Why would they ever even dare to try and get Craig to spill the beans early? Because, truth be told, it may make him angry… May make him uninvite them all and he would just go on his own.

But seeing Craig in his element, doing something that made him happy, was enough to make his friends ecstatic. It was enough to make them all clear their schedules and spend some quality time together. Because time was ticking, and they only had weeks before college hit them all like a sack of bricks and they would all go their separate ways.

Craig was humming to himself as he carefully loaded up his telescope into the trunk of his car, as well as a blanket and a few pairs of binoculars in case anyone would want to use them.

He wasn't too sure if his friends were as excited about this trip into the wilderness to look at a bunch of stars in the night sky as he was but it excited him and that was the only thing that truly mattered, right?

And if no one else seemed to give a damn about this trip at least he knew Tweek would be excited about it. Because Tweek always got excited to go stargazing with him.

But deep down there was a part of him that would be incredibly disappointed and hurt if his friends didn’t enjoy themselves… but he didn’t want to dwell on that. So he pushed it aside and out of his mind as he lifted the cooler at his feet and placed it carefully beside the telescope.

Craig gave everything one more glance before slamming his trunk and making his way over to the front steps of his house while he waited for the others to arrive.

* * *

They tried to be early, they really truly did, but waiting for Richard to let Tweek out of work for their night out was less than ideal. The man kept making his poor son do weird odds and ends around the shop. Made his stay behind the counter and service customers while Mr. Tweak did who only knew what.

So Clyde, Token and Jimmy sat patiently in a booth, Clyde drumming his fingers against the table while his other hand was holding up his cheek, elbow propped on the table.

Token absentmindedly scrolled through his phone looking at who only knew what while Jimmy sat there writing down different jokes he thought of in a small notepad he started carrying around with him a few years ago.

“Sorry guys,” Tweek apologized for the hundredth time that evening as he walked past them with a customer's order on the tray in his hands. “I’ll be done soon.”

They would believe it when they saw it.

* * *

Craig had grown impatient, not having received any texts back from any one of his friends, nor Tweek, and he was beginning to think they had bailed on him.

His elbows were resting on his knees while he bounced his legs up and down. He kept glancing up at the sky, staring at the setting sun in the distance that illuminated the sky in hues of pink and orange.

And once that went away he would start on his journey, with or without everyone else to accompany him.

But he hoped that that wouldn’t end up being the case. 

“What’re you still doing out here, I figured you’d be gone already.”

Craig looked behind him, staring up at his mother who slowly sat down beside her son and rubbed his back when she noticed the slight look of defeat in his eyes.

“I’m waiting for the guys to show up. And no one has answered any of their texts either.”

“Just give them time sweetheart, I’m sure they’re busy.”

“Yeah, me too.”

* * *

Tweek felt bad for keeping everyone held up simply because his dad wouldn’t let him leave earlier. But things were okay now, they were all piled into Token’s SUV and making their way to Craig’s house in complete and utter silence.

And when they stopped Tweek could see Craig perk up on the stairs and give them a faint smile. The blonde didn’t even wait for the vehicle to stop before he unbuckled and fumbled with getting out of the back seat, running to Craig and hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault!” His voice was muffled as he spoke into Craig’s shirt. “Dad was making me work up until the very last minute and all I wanted to do was leave, I’m so sorry!”

Craig didn’t have the time to process anything as Tweek was speaking hurriedly. So he rubbed his back with one hand while fistbumping Clyde’s fist with the other.

“You look like you’re all ready to go,” Token pointed towards the trunk of his friend’s Jeep.

“Well yeah…”

“I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay honey, I understand.”

Tweek smiled up at him and gently kissed Craig’s stubbled chin as he continued to hold him tightly around the waist, grabbing the fabric of Craig’s shirt and bunching it up in his fists.

“L- le- let’s get g- go- going.”

Craig unlocked his car and everyone piled in, Clyde knowing better than to call shotgun whenever Tweek was with them and Craig was the one driving.

* * *

The drive into the mountains was beautiful, the night sky overhead completely pulling in Tweek’s fascination, as always, and there were dozens of stars overhead that seemed to sparkle whenever someone would look at them.

And the moon? The moon was exceptionally breathtaking. It wasn’t a full moon, no. But an incredibly bright crescent that was up there with the dancing and twinkling array of stars that Craig was so proudly fond of.

“So where’s our destination?” Clyde leaned forward and looked at Craig, the black haired teen simply pushing him back into his seat.

“We’re almost there just sit down and put your damn seat belt back on.”

“Aye aye captain!” Clyde saluted as he buckled himself in.

* * *

They had finally arrived to a nice secluded spot in the mountains. It was where Craig and Tweek normally ended up going when they did these stargazing adventures but for Token, Jimmy and Clyde? It was all brand new and quite breathtaking.

“Nice spot dude,” Token helped Craig get everything set up on the blanket. 

“Thanks.”

Craig paid no attention, not really. Instead he focused on making sure his telescope was facing the correct area of the sky. He made sure it was the right height he needed it to be. He made sure everything was perfect and that his friends were having fun.

Because it had to be. 

Because tonight they were stargazers.


	7. The Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly was in Utah, he had no idea but it was a state they needed to pass through in order to get to their desired destination.
> 
> Which is somewhere Craig and his friends never could've imagined ever going in a hundred years.
> 
> But here they were, sitting in a car for what seemed like forever as they made their way to Las Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr account :
> 
> https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/
> 
> I’m accepting writing prompts so feel free to suggest some things!

There was a part of him that absolutely couldn’t understand why in the world he had ever agreed to this, but at the same time he was kind of excited.

He was about to spend a week with his best friends while sightseeing and having their last hurrah before move in day. Before they parted their ways to move on to bigger and better things.

They would each be apart after this. And they had to make the most of these last few moments they had before college.

“Alright so-“

“I swear to god if you tell us everything we have one more time I’ll throw you out the window…” Craig groaned from the back seat as he leaned against the window, making sure he didn’t disturb Tweek who was asleep on his shoulder, curled up against his side with his arms wrapped around one of his own.

“Okay, okay… fine. But-“

“No.”

“Craig be nice,” Token glanced back at him from the rear view mirror.

Craig said nothing, instead putting in his earbuds and going back to zoning out everything that was being said around him.

He didn’t hear Clyde talking, even if he was quite the louder talker, he didn’t hear Jimmy telling his jokes even though he was sitting right next to him. But Craig would smile and nod whenever the brunette looked in his direction with a smile on his face. And of course he didn’t hear Token or the music he was playing from the front seat.

But the road signs passed them by and Craig watched how they passed by a road sign that welcomed them to Utah.

What exactly was in Utah, he had no idea but it was a state they needed to pass through in order to get to their desired destination.

Which is somewhere Craig and his friends never could've imagined ever going in a hundred years.

But here they were, sitting in a car for what seemed like forever as they made their way to Las Vegas. In retrospect it would be neat to visit everything that the city had to offer, but at the same time they were seventeen, eighteen years old and they wouldn't even be allowed to enter any of the casinos.

However knowing Clyde he probably had a bunch of fakes made for them in order for them to pull it off. 

_ “Don’t worry, they look totally real dudes!”  _ Craig was absolutely certain that’s something Clyde would say to them in order to calm Tweek’s nerves. 

He wasn’t going to question it, he probably wouldn’t even accept it. Gambling damn near destroyed their town years ago and he wasn’t about to risk losing it all.

“Does someone else want to take over driving?” Token glanced back at Craig from the rear view mirror.

“Don’t look at me, Tweek’s sound asleep and holding my arm hostage.”

Token sighed and looked at Clyde who seemed way to giddy with excitement when the two made eye contact.

Craig could see the hesitation cross Token’s face. He could see all of the other possible ideas running through his head and hear the gears turning to try and dig himself out of the potential hole he had just dug.

“Don’t worry buddy, I’m an excellent driver!”

Token sighed once again and pulled off to the side of the road, putting the car in park and getting out.

Clyde tripped over his bag, tripped over his own feet, and damn near ran into the driver’s seat before shutting the door while Token took his time. He looked at Jimmy through the passenger side rear window, which the brunette rolled down and offered up a smile.

“Want to sit in the front?”

“Oh god n- n- no! Have- have you se- se- seen Clyde dr- dri- drive?”

Then Token cast his eyes to Craig who, once again, made it obvious that Tweek was holding his arm hostage by pointing to his sleeping boyfriend.

So with no other options left Token shuffled into the passenger side seat and shut the door. He looked at Clyde and put his hand over the gearshift when he saw Clyde reach for it.

“If you speed you no longer get to drive, if you crash my car you pay for damages, and if you so much as try to drag race anyone I’ll make Craig throw you out of a window.”

“Hey!”

“My car, my rules.”

Clyde grumbled something to himself about Token being a  _ ‘killjoy’ _ and a  _ ‘buzzkill’  _ before he pushed Token’s hand aside, put a smile on his face and simply said “don’t worry bro, I got this!”

“For everyone’s sake I sure hope you do.”

Craig held on to Tweek’s pant leg, his blunt nails grabbing at the fabric while his other hand clenched onto his bag beside him. He and Jimmy shared a look just as Clyde revved the engine and fist pumping into the air, “aw yeah let’s get this party started!”

“Clyde-!”

The brunette shifted the car into drive and took off into the road without giving anyone else in the car a warning. Token grabbed at the handle above his head while gripping the center console tightly.

This was it. This was going to be the longest possible car ride of their lives. He never should have agreed to this. He never should’ve let Clyde drive. He wasn’t even too sure why he was the one who volunteered to be the one to even drive his car in the first place. 

But after the initial fear and panic set in and slowly faded everyone suddenly felt a sense of peace. All eyes went to Clyde who seemed to be intently focused, his knuckles turning white from how tightly he was holding the steering wheel.

Token turned around and looked at his friends, keeping his voice low for the sake of not waking Tweek and for the sake of Clyde not hearing, “do you think he’s okay?”

Craig shrugged, “I kind of like it. He’s quiet, he isn’t trying to kill us, and I’ve never actually seen him this focused before so I say we just let him be.”

“Maybe he’s fre- fre- freaked out.”

Token raised a brow, “explain.”

“He’s driving  _ your _ car, you told him you would have  _ me _ throw him out of a window, and let’s just say your car is the nicest thing any of us have ever been in besides your house.”

Token rolled his eyes before taking a peak at Clyde who was keeping his eyes on the road and getting over to follow the directions the GPS was giving him before looking back to Jimmy and Craig. 

“Let’s just see how long he can go for and then I’ll take over, deal?”

“Deal.”

Token sat forward again and looked at Clyde before messing around with the music they were listening too. Craig turned to Tweek who was waking up and running at his eyes as he yawned. But he seemed to be wide awake when he realized who was behind the wheel of the car, “Jesus Christ who let Clyde drive?!”

“Honey it’s okay,” Craig did his best to soothe him. He wrapped his arms around Tweek lightly and pulled him into a hug as he kissed the top of his head. “We made sure he understood car safety before we let him drive.”

Craig could see Clyde muster up a smile as his grip on the steering wheel seemed to loosen, “I’m being safe Tweek, I promise.” 

“Good I’d rather not die today thank you very much.”

Tweek’s comment got a good laugh from everyone in the car, even Clyde managed to smile and join in. His grip on the steering wheel loosened as he seemed to finally relax.

Sure this was going to be a long road trip but it was certainly going to be a memorable one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> This is it, my last piece for Craig And Those Guys Week. I know it’s late but I’ve been busy with my personal life and I’ve finally got around to finishing this so I apologize for the delay.
> 
> However! I would like to thank you guys for taking some time out of your day to read this, it means so much to me.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> Happy Craig And Those Guys week! Each day this week I’ll be writing oneshots that correspond to the theme of the day.
> 
> If anyone is interested in checking it out just look up @craigandthoseguys-week on tumblr!
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
